


Почти идеальна

by Mey_Chan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Harm to Animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: С такой девушкой, как Табита Галаван, даже кошку завести целая проблема.





	Почти идеальна

Однажды вечером, сидя в гостиной на диване в обнимку с Табитой, Бутч понимает, что это настоящее чудо. Вся его жизнь — ладно, только эти вечера — просто чудо, которого он, Бутч, не заслужил. С ним рядом красивая женщина словно с обложки, хотя девицы в журналах слишком худые, а у Табиты достаточно приятных выпуклостей. И она не отстраняется, когда он ее обнимает, и целует, и сама предлагает приделать к его протезу какую-нибудь очередную игрушку… Господи Иисусе, ей все это правда нравится. Не насмехается над ним, когда застает в очках и с книгой, зато улыбается, когда он шутит. Он-то, Бутч Гилзин, с лицом как картофелина, с намечающейся лысиной на макушке и стремительно растущим животом, так что свой член он скоро увидит только в зеркале. 

Табита смотрит какой-то латиноамериканский сериал, а Бутч думает, что этот вечер идеален. Почти.

— Таби, — говорит он, обнимая ее за плечи. — Давай заведем кошку?

Табита поворачивает к нему свое красивое лицо и флегматично спрашивает: 

— Зачем?

Бутч пожимает плечами.

— Зачем заводят кошек? Чтобы она… ходила тут, мурчала, пила молоко. Драла диваны и кресла, садилась к нам на колени, тыкалась головой в ладонь, чтобы погладили. Моя мама держала кошек, штук пять-шесть всегда по дому болталось. С кошкой хорошо. Уютно.

Табита размыкает губы и произносит короткое:

— Нет.

— Нет так нет, — покладисто соглашается Бутч, пряча за улыбкой досаду. — Если у тебя аллергия или ты за мебель переживаешь…

— Нет, — повторяет Табита и отворачивается к своему сериалу.

Бутч тяжело вздыхает. Он всегда готов исполнить любое желание Табиты, готов был отступить и сейчас, но… это же такая малость.

Вот он всегда идёт на уступки, стоит Табите только пальцем шевельнуть, и терпит её блондинистую стервозную подружку, даже когда та садится ему, Бутчу, на голову. Так почему бы и Табите ради него не согласиться на какую-то вшивую кошку?

— Нет, — повторяет Табита, когда вечером перед сном в постели Бутч третий раз называет её "моя кошечка".

— "Нет" — что? — спрашивает Бутч наивно. — Мне не делать так? И вот так?

Табита бьет его по руке и отстраняется.

— Ааа, — тянет Бутч. — Не называть тебя кошечкой? Но почему, ты ведь так похожа. Ты моя чёрная пантера, Таби, иди сюда...

— Нет, мне не нужны в доме животные, — говорит Табита безапелляционно, и любой здравомыслящий человек понял бы: вопрос закрыт. Бутч не идиот, но что-то внутри словно толкает его на новые и новые попытки.

 

— Гляди, похож я на него? 

По телевизору идет тупой шпионский боевик, и главного героя, белозубого красавца-агента, поймал в плен злодей. У злодея шрам через лицо, манера оттопыривать мизинец и поглаживать огромного пушистого кота, дремлющего у него на коленях.

Бутч прищуривает один глаз, подносит мизинец ко рту и корчит физиономию.

Табита улыбается углом рта.

— Похож? Мне бы ещё для полного сходства только...

Табита останавливает его одним взглядом. Бутч вздыхает и притягивает её к себе.

— Таби, Таби, детка. Обещаю, я сам буду за ней прибирать все её какашки и куплю тебе столько новых диванов, сколько захочешь. Ну она же пушистая, и теплая, и знаешь, как успокаивает, когда она у тебя на коленях, и ты её гладишь...

— У нас была кошка, — вдруг говорит Табита. — Мы тогда были ещё маленькими, то есть я маленькая, а Тео постарше. Кошка была очень красивая, белая и с синими глазами, у неё были чёрные уши и кончик хвоста. Однажды она поцарапала Тео, разодрала ему щёку, когда он зачем-то схватил её. Тео сказал, что ей надо отрезать лапы.

— Вот говнюк, — от души высказывается Бутч. — Ты прости, детка, но это же надо быть таким уродом, чтобы покалечить беззащитное жи...

— Он сказал это мне, — уточняет Табита, и Бутч осекается, чувствуя одновременно неловкость и ужас. А она смотрит на него своими непроницаемыми тёмными глазами и ждет какой-то реакции. Бутч представляет себе совсем юную Табиту, ещё без всех её выпуклостей, испачканную кровью. И он не знает, что сказать толкового ("Я не буду просить тебя её калечить", "Его больше нет, Таби", "Хочешь, поищем кошку без когтей?"), поэтому только обнимает её и повторяет ласково:

— Детка...

Шпионский фильм они досматривают молча и к теме кошки больше не возвращаются.

Очередной мелкий бандит, мексиканец в заляпанной кровью шелковой рубашке, валяется в ногах у Барбары Кин, целует её лакированные туфельки. И клянется в верности королеве Готэма. Не королевам, а именно так, "королеве" — в единственном числе. Держа его на прицеле, Бутч уныло думает о том, что сменил психованного Пингвина на психованную курицу. 

Чтобы отвлечься, он вспоминает рассказ Табиты о Тео и кошке, и пытается понять, как так выходит, что животных иногда куда жальче, чем людей. 

Табита, стоящая с пистолетом за спиной Барбары, никак не реагирует на амбиции подруги. Может, ей всё равно, а может, её чувства к Барбаре не слишком и остыли за прошедшее время.

Бутчу становится ещё хуже.

Греет лишь мысль, что скоро наступит вечер. И они с Табитой вместе вернутся домой, и примут вместе душ, и поужинают, и сядут в обнимку на диван…

Задумавшись, он пропускает момент, когда сама Барбара, насладившись унижением бандита, достает свой изящный дамский пистолетик и стреляет ему в голову. Бутч оттирает брызги крови с лица и хочет домой. 

— Убери здесь всё, — Барбара кивает на тело, пряча в лакированную, под цвет туфель, сумочку. — Скоро придут гости, а у меня такой бардак. В жизни бы не подумала, что у этого типа сколько мозгов.

— Что? — Бутч отвлекается от мечтаний от доме. — Почему я, есть же чистильщики...

Барбара, прищурившись, наклоняет голову.

— Бутч, ты меня серьёзно пугаешь. Когда это ты решил, что лучше меня знаешь, чем и кому заниматься в моём клубе?  
Бутч открывает было рот возразить, оправдаться, но тут же закрывает его под насмешливым взглядом Барбары. Во взгляде Табиты мелькает недовольство – или ему показалось? – но она молчит. Она всегда молчит.

 

Когда они, оставив машину на парковке, идут по темной улице домой, дорогу им перебегает кошка.  
Худая, грязная и ободранная, она пропадает за мусорным баком. Бутч на мгновение замедляет шаг – и этого хватает, чтобы бродяжка бежала за ними до самой двери дома.

Когда Бутч с Табитой останавливаются, оборачиваются и глядят на неё, наглое животное издает хриплое «Мяу!», как бы поторапливая их открыть скорее грёбаную дверь, и трется о дорогие штаны Бутча, оставляя на них шерсть и грязь.

— Таби, — с мольбой говорит Бутч. – Смотри, её к нам подослало само мироздание. Это был тяжелый день, мне просто необходима сейчас эта блохастая тварь, иначе я кого-нибудь убью.

Тварь раздирает ему все руки в душе, но, отмытая, оказывается пусть худой, но породистой сиамской дамой. Надо же, какое совпадение, думает Бутч, открывая дверь в ванную и представляя Табите пополнение в их семействе, плотно завернутое в несколько слоев полотенца.

— У тебя руки исцарапаны, — замечает Табита. 

— Да, детка, — натужно смеется Бутч. — Но если ты сейчас что-нибудь сделаешь с этой маленькой сучкой, то все мои старания были зря. Пусть она побудет под твоим присмотром, а я сбегаю куплю ей корма и лоток.

Когда он возвращается, морально готовый ко всему, обе его женщины сидят на диване и смотрят телевизор, и даже выражения лиц у них похожие. Не отрывая глаз от экрана, Табита поглаживает кошку, которая пригрелась под боком. Бутч, нагнувшись, целует Табиту, усаживает рядом и приподнимает кошку, чтобы пересадить её из-под бока Табиты и освободить место себе. Не переставая мурчать, кошка выпускает когти, и Бутч, зашипев и ругаясь на уличную приблуду, отпускает её. Табита бросает косой взгляд из-под ресниц, усмехается, но ничего не говорит.

— Коварные женщины, да вы сговорились за моей спиной, — ворчит Бутч, садясь на другую сторону дивана, и за просмотром сериала начинает дремать.

Просыпается он за полночь, лежа на том же диване: сверху на него накинут плед, а на животе пристроилось что-то тяжелое, теплое и урчащее словно мотор. 

"Как в детстве", — сонно думает Бутч, устраиваясь поудобнее. Надо бы встать и перейти в постель к Табите, однако очень уж не хочется тревожить кошку. Пошевелив ногами, он задевает что-то, открывает глаза и понимает, что Табита здесь, на другой стороне дивана, дремлет, укрытая краем этого же пледа. Успокоенный, Бутч снова прикрывает веки и, прежде чем уснуть окончательно, успевает подумать, что жизнь его теперь идеальна. Чудо как оно есть.

Осталось купить только диван помягче.


End file.
